Abyss
by itslevijoesa
Summary: Oneshot, takes place after 02x17. Reid is addicted to Dilaudid after being drugged and tortured by Tobias Hankle and acts strangely, his teammates notice but no one confronts him about it, until Morgan catches him in his flat... / Real fluffy about the romance, but still T because drug abuse and stuff... Morgan/Reid, don't like don't read !


**A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds fic, I really love this show so much, I can't hold my feelings oh my god. Anyway, I support the shit out of this pairing, they're so perfect and adorable. ;^;**

**This is just a little oneshot, it takes place after 02x17 when Reid has developed an addiction to Dilaudid after being kidnapped and tortured by Tobias Hankle. The team members notice that he's acting differently and have suspicions but no one confronts him about it until Morgan catches him in his flat...**

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan sat at his desk, face buried in his hands and rubbed his forehead. The latest case they had solved had come to a pretty sad end. The UnSub had been a traumatised veteran who thought he'd still be at war. A sniper had shot him when he ran up to a little boy with a knife in his hands, with intention to safe him from the non-existing crossfire.

"Hey, Morgan," when the SSA looked up he spotted JJ standing a few yards away from him leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed. "Prentiss, Penelope and I want to go to a bar to distract ourselves a bit, wanna come?"

Morgan took a breath to tell her he'd pass when she cut him off: "Don't say no," the blonde said with a pleading smile. "It would be good for you as well."

As Derek smiled back but still shook his head to refuse, she walked up to his desk and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him in a standing position. "You're coming," JJ stated and dragged him through the room.

"Okay, okay," Morgan laughed and made himself free from her grip, then followed her to the parking lot where Prentiss and Garcia were already waiting by Emily's car.

"I knew you'd come," Garcia grinned. "How could you resist the chance of having a night out with me, sugar?"

He grinned back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That's right baby girl, how the hell could I."

They sat down on the backseat while JJ slumped down on the passenger's seat. "God, what a day," she sighed as Prentiss started the motor. "Can't wait to have some drinks and just get a nice start into the weekend."

"Same," Emily muttered as she steered her vehicle out of the lot.

After some minutes of driving through Quantico she turned into the street where Morgan knew Reid lived. The young agent had left right from the airport, he had said he didn't feel well. Derek was aware that there was something wrong with Reid. His behaviour had drastically changed since the... incident with Tobias Hankle. And he also knew he wasn't the only one who had noticed it, but no one seemed to have the guts to actually bring it up.

"Maybe we should ask Reid if he wants to join us," Morgan heard himself say while his gaze focused on their friend's house that came closer and closer.

Prentiss frowned. "Reid?" she asked. "Do you think that's a good idea?" Though, she lowered the pace.

"Why not?" Morgan said. "He was in such a bad mood recently, he could use a bit of distraction, huh?"

The brunette shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose..." she slowed down even more and eventually stopped in front of Reid's house.

"Is he even home?" JJ said quietly while she glanced out of the window.

Morgan nodded. "He sure is, can't you see the light of the TV?" he opened the door and stepped out.

"Reid watches TV?" Garcia commented, smirking.

"I'll be right back," with these words Derek slammed the door closed and walked over to Spencer's house. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he wasn't sure how the doctor would react to the inventation – to his visit. Maybe he'd just fob Derek off right at the front door or he wouldn't open up at all. There was seriously something wrong with him and Derek couldn't deny he was worried as hell.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, the sound echoed through the house followed by a loud crashing sound.

Morgan frowned. "Reid?" he yelled. No reply. He tried it a bit louder: "Reid?"

Nothing.

Slowly, Derek reached for the doorknob and turned it, it wasn't locked. He called his friend's name again as he carefully stepped inside the hallway.

He could hear the noise of the television coming from the living room, its glimmering blue light gave the scene an even creepier tone. Morgan regretted that he had left his gun in Prentiss's car, apparently there was something really bad going on here.

"Reid are you here?" he called, more quiet. "It's me, Morgan," he spotted a streak of light coming from somewhere around the corner. "Man, are you okay?"

Suddenly the SSA heard silent sobs and the sound of broken glass being squashed on tiles. Morgan started walking faster and rushed around the corner. The light came out of the bathroom, through the door Derek could see two shaking legs.

When he finally reached the bathroom he wanted to do so many things. He wanted to run over to his friend who sat leaned against the bathtub on the floor that was covered in shattered glass, he wanted to shake him, shout at him, comfort him. But he couldn't. He couldn't even say something, let alone move. He just stared at the miserable man on the ground.

Reid's hair was as messy as never before, his face was covered in tears and Morgan could basically count his ribs on his bare upper body. Then he spotted the syringe Spencer was clinging to and the blue bruises in the crook of his arm. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Suddenly the young man turned his head towards his friend, his chest lifted and lowered from his pants and sobs. Then he closed his eyes and tried to move his legs but failed. He clenched his fist tighter around the glass syringe, Morgan could see it was covered in blood, probably he had cut his palm on the shards.

Derek raised his arm to take hold of the doorframe, otherwise he would have fainted. Seeing other people like this, even seeing horribly violated corpses was kind of normal to the agent because of his job, but seeing his best friend in this state was too much.

"What..." was the only thing he managed to croak out.

The young genius didn't reply, he just shook his head and another sob escaped his throat. Then he raised his hand with the syringe, that was the moment when Morgan came to his senses: "Reid, no!" he yelled and jumped forward onto his friend, the shards cut through his jeans and sliced his knees but he didn't care. He straddled Spencer and grabbed his wrist, then he stared at him, his face just inches away from the younger man's. Reid had his eyes closed, trying to avoid Morgan's as hardly as possible.

"Look at me!" Derek hissed. Spencer shook his head vigorously, he was crying again. "Reid, LOOK AT ME!" The SSA used his free hand to take hold of his friend's neck and tugged at his hair slightly for emphasis.

Reid let out another loud sob, then started opening his eyes slowly, they were red, almost purple from crying. "Okay, okay, now let go of that shit," he tightened his grip of Reid's wrist to show him he meant the syringe. The younger man sniffed and unclenched his fist, the shot clattering to the floor.

Derek nodded. "Good," he whispered, holding Reid's head with both his hands now. "Very good."

"I'm sorry, Morgan," Spencer sobbed. "I'm so sorry," he looked up at his friend desperately, tears streaming down his face.

The other man stroked his cheek slowly. "No, no... it's okay," he said, trying to calm him down. "You'll be fine, pretty boy."

Suddenly Spencer gave a brief smile. "You're still calling me that?" he sniffed. "Pretty boy? Even when I'm like... this?" he averted his gaze.

Morgan smirked. "Of course I do, you're still pretty," he digged his fingers into Spencer's hair. "Still my pretty boy," intuitively he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Immediately Reid stopped crying. He was too shocked, but then a kind of awkward smile started playing around the corners of his mouth and he looked down, blushing. Morgan couldn't help thinking that was absolutely adorable and he started feeling the urge to do things he felt uncormfortable about. Also he didn't forget what situation they were in, and neither did Reid.

Derek got up and scruntinised the younger man. "Can you stand up?" he asked, but then didn't even wait for a reply and just picked him up from the floor and started carrying him to the bedroom. Reid made a squealing sound and stared at Morgan in disbelief. "Wh- what are you doing?"

"Stop asking stupid questions, kid," Morgan answered as he put the younger down on his bed. "Lie down and try to relax, okay?" Reid nodded and sighed as his friend stroked his hair softly. "Thank you," he whispered then. Morgan nodded and got up, then went to the bathroom again to get antiseptic, a washrag and bandages. And also to call JJ to tell her he'd stay with Reid tonight because he actually didn't feel good.

When he came back to the bedroom he found Spencer asleep. He looked whacked and exhausted but still beautiful. A sad smile came to Morgan's face that disappeared when he started to realise what just actually happened. What Reid had been doing.

The SSA shook his head to get focused on taking care of his friend's wounds first. He put the washrag on Reid's forehead and disinfected the cut on his palm, then put a bandage around it carefully. To his surprise it didn't wake him up, he flinched at the burning of the antiseptic but was sill fast asleep.

Then Derek turned his attention to the main problem. His eyes wandered upwards to the crook of Reid's arm. It was blue, yellow, purple and full of injection pricks. "God Reid... what are you doing..." Morgan muttered. He still couldn't believe it. Dr Spencer Reid was like the last person he expected to do drugs. He always seemed so responsible, sane, sober-minded and still too much of a child to get wasted.

But though, Reid had experienced horrible things. He had gotten tortured, almost killed. He was traumatised and just too proud to show it or accept the help of his team mates and friends. The drug was his way of escaping from everything.

Morgan disinfected the wounds even more careful than the cut. He applied a compress and wrapped the bandage around Reid's arm, then he got up again and left the room to clean up the mess in the bathroom and turn the television off.

About half an hour later the SSA came back and decided he needed to get Reid dressed or otherwise he'd catch a cold, so he turned to the closet. He found pyjamas soon and pulled them out, when he walked over to the bed he noticed Reid was awake.

"You need to put some clothes on," Morgan stated silently and put a hand on his friend's shoulder to help him sit up. Spencer let Derek do whatever he wanted, he was too weak to react to him helping him inside the pyjama sleeves, stroking the hair out of his face and rubbing his back. Then Morgan made him lie down on the broad bed again.

"You'll be fine," he whispered again and again until Reid said "I know," at some point and smiled up to his friend. "I know, thank you."

Morgan smiled back, suddenly he felt how tired he was. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked after some time.

"No," Reid said. "I mean... would you... stay here?"

Derek was surprised by that reply, but relieved. He wouldn't have wanted to leave Reid in this situation anyway. "Of course," he said and after some moments of silence he was about to head to the living room when Reid suddenly grabbed his hand. When Morgan turned around he could see that the younger man felt really uncomfortable, he avoided his friend's eyes but didn't let go of his hand. "Could you like... stay _here_?"

Morgan smiled and walked around the bed, undressing to his underwear. Then he crawled under the blanket and lay down next to his friend. He crossed his arms behind his head and just stayed like this for some time until suddenly Reid turned around, cuddling up to him, on purpose or unintentional – Morgan didn't know – but he didn't care much, he just wrapped his arm around the younger man and nuzzled his face in Reid's soft hair.

He was going to help him. He and the rest of the team. They'd get him through this together, for sure. He'd be fine. _They'd be fine._

**A/N: Ok wow this was a spontaneous idea... not very creative and not as romance-like as I thought, but still my cutie pies being cute. **

**It's half past three in the night and I'm fucking tired, so it's not really beta-ed, sigh... hope you like it, though! Thanks for reading, please leave some reviews! :3**


End file.
